6 Years Comes with a Change
by Mystery301
Summary: If Hiccup decides to leave Berk before the final exam and Astrid didn't discover his secret. He packs up everything without leaving any trace that might lead them to his secret cove. After 6 years the Vikings found their way to Dragon Island where Hiccup is living peacefully with dragons. What will happen to Hiccup and their peaceful life?
1. Prologue

_If Hiccup decides to leave Berk before the final exam and Astrid didn't discover his secret. He packs up everything without leaving any trace that might lead them to his secret cove. One month passed and the dragon raids stopped. After 6 years the Vikings found their way to Dragon Island where Hiccup is living peacefully with dragons. What will happen to Hiccup and their peaceful life?_

_**PROLOGUE~~~**_

Hiccup and Toothless just finished their first flight. They went to an Island to get something to eat. Toothless barfed up the upper part of the fish and gave it to Hiccup but he said "No thanks I'm good."

Some Terrible Terrors flew down. Toothless growled as he keeps his fish near him. One Terror got the fish that Toothless barfed up a minute ago. Then another Terror fought the Terror as Toothless and Hiccup were watching another Terror got a fish near toothless but they pulled the fish in opposite direction. Toothless got the fish but the Terror got angry, it readied a fireball but Toothless shot a small blast at the Terror's open mouth. "Not so fireproof on the inside are you, here you go." Hiccup said as he gave the Terror a fish. The Terrible Terror found its way under Hiccup's hand "Everything we about you guys are wrong."

Hiccup thought 'What if I leave? They really see me as a disappointment. They won't even realize that I run away. I just need to pack up and sneak away from the Village.'

They flew back to Berk to pick up his things. He followed his plan and no one noticed him and he packed his clothes, notes, journals and some things from the forge. He just left a note for Gobber that said:

_Dear Gobber,_

_By the time that you read this I am long gone from Berk so don't waste your time in finding me. I'm sorry for leaving but it's for the good of the village. Thank you for being like a father to me even though I talk much and say stupid things you still listen to me. I just got my things so don't even try to find them. Please don't let anyone read this note especially my father._

_P.S, Burn this note after reading._

_Hiccup._

He and Toothless left Berk. They found an island wherein there are only dragons. They decided to live there. Hiccup built a little forge with a help from some dragons and of course Toothless which they finished in 5 days. He made swords, shield, bow and arrows, spears, maces, axes and daggers. He didn't really need any coal because he has Toothless and his plasma blast. His first made sword, Rapture was his favorite sword because of its weight and multifunction paired with a silver shield that can function as a crossbow and a bola launcher. He made a set of arrows that also match his shield. Sometimes he made small modifications to his weapons but the biggest upgrade was Toothless' tail. Toothless can now fly with and without him; he just needs to pull a lever.

After 3 weeks, He made a boat in which he can put his weapons inside so he can find a neighboring village without showing them Toothless. He found a village named Hejall .He asked Chief Rhanger if he can start a trading post here. Chief Rhanger said "I cannot let you stay on my island without knowing your name" Hiccup said "My name is Phantom Ryder." Chief Rhanger asked" okay, I take it you will be here every week or so." Hic-Phantom nodded.

**A.N:**

**Hey dudes, this is my first fanfic so be nice. R&amp;R. Any ideas would be also nice. **


	2. Chapter 1 : New Life

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews I wasn't expecting that much. Oh yeah I made small modifications to the prologue. I'll try to make them detailed and long. I may apply Hiccstrid in the fanfic. Sorry if this came out late I chose a bad time to post this story. I'll try to update every week so stay alert ok? So anyways to onto the story.**

~~~~~~~CHAPTER 2~~~~~~~

It's been 2 months since Hiccup (now named Phantom Ryder) left Berk and 2 weeks after the death of the Red Death which he discovered when he went around the island. He learned that some dragons were under the control of the Red Death so Hiccup and Toothless planned to kill it and they succeeded by firing a direct shot in the mouth of the massive dragon. Since then, dragons respected them and aided them when they ask for assistance.

So that's out of the way, He learned that Hejall is much different than Berk because they use their brains over brawns in combat. The village really never cared if there are any dragons around because are only defensive rather than offensive. During his stay in Hejall, he was known for his kind and helpful characteristic and his weapons. He also became close with the townsfolks including the chief and his son, Nico. He and Nico were close as brothers which was the cause of Phantom's extended stay, instead of twice a week it was now most of the week but that's another story. Anyways, today is the day that Hiccup wants to reveal to Hejall that's dragons are not mindless beasts but they can be trained. He just hopes for the best as they see him ride a dragon. After a few minutes he saw Hejall getting closer so readied himself and Toothless for landing.

Nico was just roaming around the town while waiting for Phantom until he heard flapping sound near the Great Hall. He rushed to see what was causing it and to his surprise he saw his brother on top of a dragon. He also saw his father making his way to Phantom to ask him about this.

"H-hey Chief" Phantom said nervously. "I'll explain everything in the Great Hall." The chief nodded and motioned them inside along with the village council and Nico. As they were inside Phantom explained his life and the reason why he run away and suddenly appeared there in Hejall. He also said his real name but he asked them to keep it a secret which they agreed to do. The Council was taking this better than expected. As he finished his tale, Chief Rhanger and NIco approached him and hugged him. Chief said "Is it okay if I make you a part of our family and an official part of the village along with your dragon, Toothless." He asked Phantom who was shocked to say anything but you can see happiness in his eyes while he nodded. "Is it okay, Council?" Chief asked which answered with nods and words of agreement.

-LINE-BREAK- -

**The Next Day**

Phantom woke up in a bedroom, correction _his_ bedroom in Hejall with his dragon, Toothless. The happenings yesterday was exciting because of Phantom addition to the village along with the peace between Vikings and dragons. He and Nico were now officially brothers all in blood. He also became closer with the Chief, his new father. He thought of things that may repay their hospitality and may help the village. He asked his father permission to go on a flight with Toothless so his father wouldn't worry about him.

He and Toothless went on a flight to find different dragons that may suit everybody in Hejall. He asked Toothless to contact the dragons they saved and encountered so they could asked them if they would like to have riders or human companions. He got a group of new dragons along with common dragons but what surprised him was a Skrill that wanted to have a rider. He already sorted out the classes as they began to descend down on Hejall which got shocked faces from the villagers. They never seen many dragons before. He saw his dad and his brother making their way through the crowd to reach him hoping for an explanation.

"Hey Dad, I brought them to help us here in the village and to have the villagers some companions as a thank you for welcoming and treating me like one of your own." Phantom said/explained. This surprised the chief because he knew Phantom was modest and very loyal and he would do anything to help the village in every way he can. He was lucky to have Phantom as his son.

"Son, you didn't really need to thank us for accepting you we are already happy that you are here." Chief said. He saw Phantom whisper something to Toothless which caused the dragon to rumble something to the dragons then they cleared a path for a dragon to walk forward.

"Dad, this is a Rumblehorn dragon who chose you to be his rider." Phantom said as he led the dragon to his father who had a surprised look on his face. "Dad, you put your hand in his snout as a sign of trust and acceptance." His dad did what he said and he saw the look on his father when he made a connection to Toothless.

"Son, this is impressive. Is this why you sacrificed many things for your dragon?" The adopted son just nodded.

"So Dad what you going to name him?" Asked the dragon rider to his father.

"I was thinking of Skullcrusher" which caused the dragon to nudge the chief. "He likes it." Phantom said as he approached his brother who was next to their father. A Skrill stepped forward near NIco which caused some of the villagers to gasp whether in astonishment or in fear.

"I also got you something bro." Gesturing to the Skrill. "I didn't thought of befriending a Skrill because of Toothless anger towards them but this one surprised me by respecting Toothless and voluntary went here to find a rider which was you." Phantom said to his brother which caused the said brother to hug him and say "You are the best brother I could have. Thank you."

"So want to train him or not?" which got a nod from Nico. "Oh yeah, before I forgot, everybody grab the dragon that will come to you. You must let the dragon choose that's the first rule of Dragon training." They finished dragon training by sundown by then everybody was exhausted but they were contented.

**~~~~~AN~~~~~**

**I am so sorry for the update. I never meant for you to wait but I'm doing my best to update. Oh yeah I'm open to all suggestions. Just so you know there will be a time skip for next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 2 : Hi Gang!

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. Been busy for a while….so yeah. I know the 2nd chapter was little fast paced but I'll try to slow it in this chapter but sorry guys, I need ideas. So help if you can. Oh, I forgot to put it in the disclaimer last time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon. **

~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER 2~~~~~~~~

_**~~~~1000 years later~~~~~**_

Hiccup and Toothless or also known as the Autumn Guardians are now headed towards North's Palace as an evil being has been raised once again. They met many familiar faces like Jack Frost, Rapunzel, Merida, The original Big Four (North, Tooth, Bunny and Sandman), Dipper, Mabel, Danny and some spirits that may help in the battle- **Wait a minute this isn't the right chapter or in that matter, the right story. Oops. Sorry guys. Although it is a nice idea. So anyways onto the right chapter of the story. **

**_~~~~5 years and 10 months later~~~~~~_**

"Yo Phantom, where are you!" shouted by a tall black haired boy with black eyes as he was walking around the forest.

"Nico, there's no need to shout I'm just on top of this tree." Phantom said as he was going down. To describe him well, He's 21 years old, 6 ft tall with auburn brown hair with forest green eyes, well eye. He lost his left leg in the fight against the Outcasts when he was 18.

"What were you doing up there?" asked the now identified Nico. He was 19 almost as tall as Phantom but being siblings he also had a large scar that traced in his right cheek up to his shoulder blade.

"Just drawing and thinking of the things we did in these past years." Phantom answered. "So what's got you to shout my name so loud?"

"You may or may not have forgotten that our friends are waiting for you in dragon training." Nico reminded him. "Sorry bro, I kind of forgot that." Phantom said sheepishly.

"Well, what are we waiting for? I can already sense Cesar complaining about you getting late." Nico said as they make their way towards the village.

**_~~~~~LINE~~BREAK~~~~~_**

""Hey guys!" Greeted Phantom as 4 people approached him.

"Oh so now you show up after letting us wait for hours." complained Ced.

"Oh shut it Ced it was only 15 minutes. So Pan what took you so long?" Dana asked curiously.

Ced grumbled while muttering about "late friends" and "waiting for forever".

"Hey Dana, I just got caught up in drawing and remembering our adventures." Phantom explained.

"Our 'awesome' adventures. Come on bro, you gotta admit our adventures are cool."

"For the record Nico, our adventures are weird and dangerous-" said Victoria but was interrupted by Louis.

"But they are awesomely epic."

"See bro, Louie agrees with me." Nico said to Phantom, who just rolled his eyes.

"Come on guys, there's many things we've got to do at Dragon's Edge." Phantom said as he mounted Toothless. The rest of the gang mounted their respective dragon and raced each other to Dragon's Edge.

**_~~Meanwhile~~_**

It's been six years since the last dragon raid. Six years since the last time the chief saw his son. Six years since Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III had gone missing. Berk had changed; there are hardly any fights left except for the Romans. The dragons just pass through Berk, not even attacking once.

The most affected people in Berk are Stoick, Gobber and Astrid. Stoick only did his chiefly duties everyday, barely making conversations with his fellow Berkians, except Gobber. As for Gobber, he was usually sad and barely making Berk's weaponry strong, mainly because most of the strongest weapons were crafted by Hiccup and he missed the poor lad. But Astrid's another thing.. She realized that she had fallen for Hiccup, the curious, imaginative and sarcastic boy, she ignored for 10 years. Now, she felt guilty for everything she did to him.

**PLEASE READ::::::**

**AN: I just made a short chap… Cause it's all I could update. I am so so SORRY…. FOR MAKIN YOU GUYS WAIT. :( I really need your help right now…. Give me ideas on the story… PM me or Review me about your ideas. Should I make Hiccup go back or something?... Please let me know about your ideas on what you want to happen…. Thanks for the help… I got a case of writer's block….. And don't blame me if I update late, well you can partially balance me but…. School gets in my way… I'll try my best to write chapters faster…. Again guys, I AM REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRYYYYYY! :(**

**~Myst signing out :(**


	4. This Is Not A Chapter

Hey guys, I am terribly sorry for not updating this story. I made this story when I was younger so i had a wild imagination of stuff, but I am getting out of topic. I am **abandoning** this story although if you to adopt it just PM me. I am trying other stories though. I am leaving the HTTYD community for a while. So till I write another story. I am sorry, again.

This is Myst signing off... **~SMOKEBOMB~**


End file.
